toby_quadradofandomcom-20200213-history
Databank:About
is the official, online wiki portal that strives to provide a comprehensive repository on information related to the ''Toby Quadrado'' series. This encompasses all Toby Quadrado-related media including episodes, music, comics, books, and games. From our description featured on FANDOM: The media, universe, concepts, features, and other types of official content on the Toby Quadrado series are included in the core of Toby Quadrado Databank, the largest online portal for the media franchise, which although a fan-driven encyclopedia, is also official, reliable, and rigid. Overview Toby Quadrado Databank is a wiki, which means anyone is allowed to edit it. When the website was first established, anyone could edit whether they had an account or not. This was changed again when Fandom modified their policies to disallow anonymous editing on wikis with young audiences. The website allows anyone to edit if they create an account on Fandom. The website contains a staff of administrators and bureaucrats who must go through an application process to be promoted. History Founding The Toby Quadrado Databank was first founded and created by MattLealUser1.0 on October 29, 2019. As it is an upcoming product and subject, the founder himself turned out to be Matheus Leal, the series creator. According to him, he created Toby Quadrado Databank to have an encyclopedic website about his upcoming work, and to be closer to fandom/fanbase. At this time, a year before the release of the series, Leal supervised and maintained the wiki alone. Toby Quadrado Databank would only be noticed and adopted after the release of the series teaser, in December. Milestones * 100th page - Pending * 200th page - Pending * 300th page - Pending * 400th page - Pending * 500th page - Pending * 600th page - Pending * 700th page - Pending * 800th page - Pending * 900th page - Pending * 1000th page - Pending Statistics Purpose Mission Our ongoing objective is to maintain an accurate and detailed online database about all various aspects of the ''Toby Quadrado'' universe and a friendly community environment for all users. Goals * Collect, update, and properly display information on Toby Quadrado-related subjects. * Gather an online community of people interested in building a credible and resourceful encyclopedia about everything in the Toby Quadrado universe. * Be the largest and most complete encyclopedia center of Toby Quadrado, mainly because it's official. Wikis Several other Toby Quadrado wikis exist in multiple languages, being all unofficially created. Though these different language encyclopedias were started by, and are currently run by different people, many are located at the fandom.com subdomain, meaning that membership at any one version is extended to the others as well. * TBA Spin-off As a source of canonical information, Toby Quadrado Databank would never tolerate fanfiction articles in the mainspace. Instead, we recommend that this be shared limited on the user page, or that, for higher reliability, that all fan works of Toby Quadrado be featured on the the Fanon Wiki. In the words on the main page: Toby Quadrado Wiki is a strict encyclopedia and therefore any unofficial material about the series will be removed without notice. However, for fanfiction lovers who want to share their fan work that is related to Toby Quadrado, visit Toby Quadrado Fanon Wiki and have fun sharing your work for everyone. Affiliations Community Administration Helping out Category:Community